Bad Girls
by the green baron
Summary: Ruby decides to do something naughty when she has some alone time, but when she's caught by Weiss she pays the price. Pure smut with not too much of a plot. Whiterose and Bumblebee. Chapter 2 added and inspired by positive feedback: A centuries-old Remnant tradition mixes things up for Team RWBY. Ladybug and Freezerburn. Multiple triggers. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Girls**

By the green baron.

.

.

 **Summary:** Ruby decides to do something naughty when she has some alone time, but when she's caught by Weiss she pays the price. Pure smut with not too much of a plot. Whiterose and Bumblebee. Possible triggers. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy ;-)

 **Author's Note:** In this reality the fall of Beacon never happened and the team continued on to their second year.

.

.

.

.

Ruby looked around the dorm room apprehensively from her seat on Weiss's bed. She was alone and her team would be gone all afternoon on a training exercise that she and the other team leaders were excluded from. Ozpin felt that students needed to know how to react when their normal chain of command was broken. Good for the team, they would get an opportunity for some unique instruction. Great for her, an opportunity to lounge around in her pajamas. Between leading team exercises, fun dates with Weiss, and moving into their second year dorm room on the first floor, she hadn't experienced much alone time. Ruby knew that her intentions were forbidden, and that made the thought of the taboo so much sweeter. A twinge of guilt quickly mutated into excitement as the fifteen year old huntress slowly lifted the front of her tank top revealing a bra made from white t shirt material that had a chocolate chip cookie pattern on it. Hesitating long enough for another guilty grin, Ruby flipped up the cloth and exposed her firm B cups to the empty room. An index finger slowly started to tease a nipple, this then lead to a light pinch between her the index finger and her thumb. The young woman's back arched as she moaned lightly while cupping the other soft mound with her free hand.

After a minute or so of massaging her nubile breast, Ruby closed her argentum eyes and lied back on her partner's bed slipping her right hand down her pajama pants. The back of her index finger slipped into the small crevice that was formed when her lower lips moistened and parted slightly from arousal. Once again the teen's back arched as her cheeks tightened and she let out a louder moan.

"Ruby Rose!"

The all too familiar shrill tone of her partner and girlfriend's irritated voice shocked her out of the state of bliss she had been enjoying. Ruby's eyes shot wide open as she yanked down her shirt.

"Weiss! You're back early," the speedster said a little louder than she intended as she looked up at the young heiress who was leaning over her with her hands on her hips.

Ruby sat up and folded her hands in her lap as the older girl stepped back crossing her arms.

"Yes Ruby, Ozpin in his infinite wisdom decided that the exercise would be a free for all paintball war and unfortunately I was eliminated. Apparently Velvet is a great shot. However that's not really important right now is it."

Ruby quickly hopped up and gave the cotton top a peck on the nose and then sat back down. "I don't know what you mean my love."

"I think that you know exactly what I mean."

The younger girl looked away as her girlfriend continued to scold her.

"What were you doing?"

Ruby let out a huff. "Come on Weiss, you know what I was doing."

"Yes I do, but I want you to say it."

Silence...

"Answer me little lady."

Ruby mumbled a response.

"Use your big girl voice Ruby."

"Ungh... I was masturbating."

"Yes you were, on my bed no less, but that's not really important either. Ruby, are you allowed to masturbate?"

"No."

"Tell me why."

"Weiss please, can't we just forget about this."

"Answer my question."

"Dose it help if I say I was thinking about you?"

Weiss gave her girlfriend a stern look. "No it dose not, and I would like an answer, you know better than to make me ask a third time."

Ruby's head dropped as she realized that she wouldn't just get away with it. "Because my pussy is your property and only you are permitted to touch me like that, no one else, not even me."

"Well put, though that sentence dose contain a negation. You need to pay attention more in language arts class. However that's not the issue at hand. Ruby you know that whenever you feel a _need_ you can always come to me. Have I ever turned you away?"

"No Weiss."

"Then why did you disobey my rule? I'm the one in charge when it comes to sex stuff, am I not?"

"Yes, you're the bed boss; I wouldn't have it any other way. But I was here all by myself... And you don't want to hear any excuses."

Weiss smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss Ruby on the lips. "I see that you have been paying attention my little petal."

Ruby beamed at her girlfriends' praise for a moment until she realized what was next. She had been dating the heiress long enough to anticipate that.

"Which leads me to believe that you intentionally misbehaved, it wasn't just the sexual desire was it? You got a thrill from being disobedient, didn't you?"

Ruby quietly nodded her head. She knew that it was about to start and she could do nothing to stop it.

Weiss sighed. "Alright Ruby, I want you to tell me what happens to bad girls."

"Weiss..."

"What happens to bad girls?"

Ruby mumbled under her breath again.

"Big girl voice."

"They get spankings."

"Correct. What are you?"

"I'm a bad girl."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to get a spanking."

"Right you are, now stand up."

Ruby obediently rose to her feet and stepped back a bit so Weiss could take a seat in the spot she had just been in.

"Pull down your pants."

Ruby's arms twitched a bit in hesitation but she knew that it was better to obey. If Weiss had to do it herself the punishment would be worse. Hooking her thumbs into the waist bad, the teen huntress slid down her pajamas and stood in a pair of white cotton briefs that matched the cookie pattern on her bra.

Weiss inhaled deeply through her nose. "Ruby, you are trying my patience. You know to pull your panties down."

"Please Weiss, can't I keep them up?"

"How did I spank you the last time you were naughty?"

Ruby looked away sheepishly. "On my bare butt."

"So why would you think this time would be any different?"

Before the younger teen could respond the door opened for an irritated Blake to walk through. "Damn Yang, she is so going to get it! And since when is Velvet such a good shot?" The dark haired fanus said no more as she took in the scene before her.

"Oh sorry, I'll give you guys a few minuets."

Weiss's tone shifted from stern to chipper. "Oh no need for that. Ruby has been misbehaving so I'm just going to discipline her."

"Weiss!" Ruby whined out.

"I don't want to hear it Ruby. Blake is our teammate, you're lucky I'm not taking this to the cafeteria for everyone you see."

Blake then reached in to her nightstand and withdrew a small wooden paddle that had the phrase **FOR YANG'S BUTT WHEN SHE'S BAD** engraved on the oval shaped face. "You can borrow this if you want. It's what I use when Yang needs a little correction."

Weiss smiled. "No thanks, I don't think it will be necessary... _this time_." the young woman said sternly as she turned back to her girlfriend.

"Ok. Mind if I rub one out and watch?"

"Oh go right ahead."

"That's not fair!"

"Ruby, Blake is not my girlfriend you are. You don't worry about what other peoples girlfriend's do. Now pull down your panties and bend over."

The team leader whimpered a little as she slid her underwear to her knees. Slowly she draped herself across her girlfriend's lap and placed both hands flat on the floor. In the time it took to do that, Blake was already sitting on her bed across from Weiss with her pants and underwear around her ankles. Weiss gave an approving smile as she saw the fanus's smooth cleft and the finger that began to rub at the glistening slit.

"Shaved it all off, nice."

"Yeah, Yang loves it," Blake said with a giggle; her feline ears twitching a little.

Weiss placed an arm around the younger one's waist. "Alright Ruby, You know what to say so we can begin."

"Please don't make me say it."

"Ruby, you have been very uncooperative during this punishment and I am sorely tempted to take Blake up on her offer to use that paddle. Now do as I have instructed or I will."

Ruby had been in the room once when Blake gave Yang ten licks with the awful implement and she remembered how badly her sister had howled and cried while she was taking it, so not wanting to get the same the speedster surrendered, grateful that her beet red face was pointing at the floor.

"Weiss I have been a very bad girl. Will you please spank my butt and teach me not to be naughty?"

"Thank you for asking, I would be delighted to."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OWW! Weiss that hurts!"

"It's supposed to."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Please Weiss, I've learned my lesson."

"I'll be the judge of that missy."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Blake's hip began to buck as she watched the spanking unfold. Having long passed teasing feels around the edges of her lips, Blake's middle finger was now plunging in and out of her snug fanus pussy.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Now sobbing Ruby called out to her girlfriend. "Please Weiss I'm sorry, I'll be good from now on. I won't do it again. I promise."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"I believe you Ruby. Just a few more and we'll be done."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Weiss stopped and held onto Ruby, letting her sob for about minute before pulling her up and sitting her in her lap. Coincidentally, Blake let out a cry of passionate release as she drenched her fingers in cum at the same time.

Weiss rubbed the younger girl's back and kissed her on the cheek. "Its ok sweetie, the punishment is over, you're forgiven."

Having finished up, Blake stood and withdrew a tissue from the nightstand and wiped out the extra moisture from her slit before pulling her pants and black thong back up. "Thanks I really needed that after Ozpin's stupid paintball war. Yang's got a few licks coming when she gets's back. You can sit in if you like."

Weiss poked her head up and smiled. "Sounds delightful." Looking back to her girlfriend she rubbed her back. "Hey, if you are good I'll rub yours while we watch."

Ruby's face was still a little red from crying but still managed to smile and nod before snuggling her head into the heiress's shoulder.

.

.

.

Yang burst through the door about an hour later holding a trophy. "Guess who won the paintball war! Velvet and I formed a secret alliance at the beginning but she didn't see my double cross at the end. Hey I'm a bad girl and I don't apologize."

Blake had been playing a random game involving jewels on her scroll until her blonde girlfriend walked in. Placing her scroll down, she looked up at her errant lover. "No Yang, but you will."

The blonde brawler was a bit confused by her dark haired girlfriend's wording. She glanced over to her sister and other teammate who were cuddling on the bottom bunk. "Any idea what she's talking about?"

"I'm afraid so sis," Ruby said in empathy. Her bottom wasn't red or in any sort of pain thanks to her aura, but the memory was still very much present.

"Yang, why did you give away my position when we were hiding in the bushes near the red forest?" Blake asked as she stood up from her bed with both eyes and arms crossed."

Yang shifted from one foot to another while playing with her hair. "Umm, it was an accident."

"Exactly how does you shouting, 'quick! She's over here!' constitute an accident?"

"I... Uh..."

"You sold me out on purpose due to your arrangement with Velvet."

Yang lowered her head in defeat. "Yes."

"So there is really no excuse then. You betrayed me just so you could win a trophy."

Yang held up two slips of paper with a hopeful look on her face. "The winner also gets two passes to Six Flags over Vale. We can go this weekend."

Blake formed a fake smile. "That sounds wonderful; I hope they don't mind you standing up on the roller coaster, because you defiantly won't be sitting down."

"Blakey."

"Don't you Blakey me. We could have worked together to win that prize, and even if we had failed we would have done so together as partners, teammates, and lovers."

The brawler step forward and gave the former White Fang a hug. "I'm sorry Blake, I wasn't really thinking about that. I love you."

Blake sighed and returned the hug. "I love you too and I forgive you, I know you mean that." The two step apart while holding each others hands.

"Thanks Blakey."

"You're welcome. Now get me the paddle."

"Blake!" Yang cried out in shock, thinking that she had gotten away with it.

"I have to discipline you my love, you know that and you also know that stalling adds extra licks, so come on and do as I told you. We'll cuddle afterwards."

The five foot eight blonde sulked a little but nodded her head. "Ok."

As she walked over to Blake's nightstand she noticed that Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the former's bed and were both nude from the waist down. "What the hell?"

"Yang, you don't worry about those two, you worry about bringing me the paddle and taking your punishment," Blake said adding a little more authority to her voice.

Continuing to sulk, Yang opened the drawer and withdrew the paddle Blake had shown to Weiss earlier. She walked back as slowly as she could and handed it to her girlfriend. "Come on Blake please," the brawler begged as Ruby and Weiss began to rub one another's slit.

"This is happening Yang. I'm going to give you ten swats for your actions today and any further stalling will mean extra. Now you know what to do."

Yang began to whimper as she walked over to the foot of Blake's bed much in the same way ruby had earlier when Weiss delivered her punishment. She slowly unfastened the belt holding her brown skirt together and laid it on the bed leaving her in nothing but a pair of black Lycra biker shorts that molded to every curve and shape she had. "Can I leave these up?"

"You already know the answer to that Yang, two additional for stalling."

The normally tough girl began to sniffle and cry as she pulled down the shorts revealing two well shaped cheeks on one side and a small tuft of blonde hair on the other. Tears dropped on to Blake's bed spread as the blonde placed her hands on the foot board and spread her feet apart.

"I should add more for not wearing panties but since you're already getting extra I'll let it slide."

The fanus placed her hand on the small of Yang's back bringing a louder cry from the seventeen year old, this movement letting her know the point of no return had already been passed. Blake gave a glance over to her other two teammates who were both knelling on Weiss's bed with their breast exposed and rubbing their nipples together while sharing a deep kiss. With a final sigh, she brought the paddle back and landed the first swat.

WHACK!

"AHH!"

WHACK!

"AHH!"

WHACK!

"AHH! Blake stop!" Yang called out in between sobs.

WHACK!

"We are no where near done Yang."

WHACK **!**

Blake grinned at the two shorter girls who were facing her and Yang. They had their cheeks pressed together and had small beads of sweat forming at their hairlines. The amount of pain Yang was in was congruent to the level of bliss Ruby and Weiss shared as they pumped each others pussies. "Are you ladies enjoying the show?"

"Uh hu!" The pair nodded in unison.

"It's not a show! It's my ass!" Yang cried out.

WHACK!

"That is getting paddled because you were a bad girl."

WHACK!

"AHH! Please stop, it feels like two beowolves are fighting on top of my butt."

WHACK!

"AHH!

WHACK!

"AHH!"

WHACK!

"Ok Yang that's ten. You only have the two additional to get and then it's over."

"No Blakey please."

"I'm sorry Yang, but when I saw stop stalling I mean it."

The dark haired girl drew back and concentrated as much force into her swing deciding that since this was a 'punishment within a punishment' the last two should be at full force.

 **WHACK!**

 **"AHHHHHHH!"**

 **WHACK!**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The final scream that filled the air was a combination of Yang's agony along with Ruby and Weiss's orgasmic ecstasy. All three girls hit their respective mattresses at the same time but for different reasons. Yang laid face down on the bed sobbing as Blake put the paddle back in the nightstand. A final glance to the adjacent bunk showed the two other girls asleep in each others arms. Blake simply rolled her eyes while smirking before lying down next to her girlfriend and brought her into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Blake."

"It's over now. This afternoon is already forgotten."

Yang looked up with a red face and puffy eyes. "Can we still go to Six Flags over Vale this weekend?"

"Of course my love."

.

.

Outside of their window a red haired man in a bowler hat and white coat shuddered while a few leaves were splattered with white goo. Zipping up his pants he looked over to a much shorter girl with dichromatic hair and eyes who gave him a frown.

"Don't look at me like that. I saw you touching yourself when Cinder gave Emerald the belt last week."

The girl gave a silent gasp of genuine shock as they turned to walk away.

"Glass houses Neo, glass houses."

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Girls, Chapter II: Trading day**

By the green baron.

.

.

 **Summary:** A centuries old Remnant tradition mixes things up for Team RWBY. Ladybug and Freezerburn. Multiple triggers. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy ;-)

 **Author's Note:** In this reality, the fall of Beacon never happened and the team continued on to their second year.

.

.

.

.

Headmaster Ozpin adjusted the microphone and looked out onto the assembled student body of Beacon Academy.

"For centuries Remnant has celebrated Trading day. A wonderful celebration of love and friendship where couples trade partners with another couple for a day, providing all lovers an opportunity to see different perspectives and grow as individuals. So in recognition of this wondrous time I will be suspending all classes and activities for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

.

.

.

"Now Ruby I expect you to be on your best behavior for Blake today, Weiss said as she placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

Ruby let out a puff of air and rolled her eyes. "Come on Weiss I'm not five."

"No you just act like it sometimes, and in case today is one of times, Blake, if Ruby acts up please do not hesitate to turn her over and give her bottom a sound spanking."

"Weiss!"

The brunette fauns placed her arm around Ruby and kissed her on the cheek eliciting a blush from the speedster. Blake ruffled Ruby's hair for a second before walking over to Weiss and Yang who had been standing next to the heiresses. "Yang, Weiss has my permission to discipline you if necessary."

"Hey I can be good when I want, some days,"

"I hope that this is one of those days, because I will break that paddle on your butt if it's not."

"Blakey!"

"I mean it, behave."

"Oh OK, fine, I'll be good."

Blake kissed Yang on the lips, "I know that you will."

The four teammates, and two couples meet at the center of the room.

Yang looked into Blake's eyes wanting a final word before they began the ceremony. "I love you baby. Don't worry I won't give Weiss _too_ much trouble."

Blake shook her head and sighed.

"… Oh and enjoy my little sister's pussy."

"YANG!" The three other team members shouted

Ruby covered her face, beet red from embarrassment. Meanwhile, Blake grabbed Yang's arm with her left hand and swatted Yang on the butt a dozen times with the right.

"Ah ha…

Ahh…

Ouch…

Ow…

Ow…

I'm sorry…

Aw…

Ah…

Ungh…

Please…

Stop…

Ouch."

Yang pouted as she rubbed her bottom.

"Apologize to Ruby," Blake commanded.

"Sorry sis, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's OK, you were just being you," the girl in red said as she gave her big sister a hug."

"Are we ready to start? It's almost noon." Weiss demanded in her classic flavor of annoyance.

At first, the girls were standing next to their partners, both pairs facing one another. Weiss took Ruby's hand and placed it into Blake's.

"On this day, for a full day I give the gem of my desires to your stronghold."

"I love you." Ruby kissed Weiss passionately a final time before walking to Blake's side while still holding hands.

"I love you too rose petal."

"Don't worry Weiss, I will take good care of your special girl."

"Well for the next twenty four hours, she's your special girl."

The fanus then took her own lover around the waist and shared a deep longing kiss. Once they broke apart, Blake took Yang's hand into her own, giving her long and slender fingers a last caress with her thumb before placing it into Weiss's.

"On this day, for a full day I give the gem of my desires to your stronghold."

Yang moved from Blake's side to Weiss's

The two newly formed couples stood silently before coming together in a group hug and shouting, "Happy Trading Day!"

Once they separated, the dark haired fanus then turned back to Ruby. "How about breakfast at a really nice bistro Jean told me about?"

The team leader's eyes lit up, "Cookies and cream pancakes?"

Blake chuckled again. "I don't know if they make that, but we'll see."

Ruby pulled the taller girl into a bear hug. "Yea!… Oh, can I have a piggy back ride?"

Blake laughed, "sure".

The youngest team member hopped up onto the fanus's back and rested her chin between Blake's feline ears while pointing her index finger and fixing a stern look. "Onward to pancakes."

Blake exited through the door as Jaune ran down the hall screaming while Nora followed behind completely nude save for a strap on dildo around her waist swaying from side to side. "You can't run forever Jauney boy. I will have that booty."

The four members of team RWBY stared in shock for a minute before Ruby and Blake left.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Well Yang, I thought we could start the day with a trip to the Vale museum of natural history and then follow that up with a nice salad for lunch."

"Pfft, Fuck that noise. We're gonna get some wings and then hit the club," With that, the taller blonde threw the shorter one across her shoulder and started out the door."

"Put me down you big brute!"

Yang ignored her and continued to walk out of the room.

"Yang I will discipline you!"

Still ignored.

"All right, you asked for it." Weiss drew back her hand and started smacking Yang's butt as hard as she could as they went down the hallway."

"That feels good Weiss-cream, keep it up, I'm getting kind of turned on."

"Damn it Yang, Take your punishment seriously!"

.

.

.

Hand in hand Blake and Ruby walked up to the bistro in Vale's arts district and took a seat at one of the Al fresco dining tables. They were greeted by a man with long ears covered with orange fur and a matching brush like tail. "Welcome to the Cafe Renard, Perhaps you lovely ladies would like to sample some of the house wine, the first glass is always free on Trading day."

Ruby lifted her hand in the beginning of an enthusiastic gesture but was quickly cut off by Blake.

"No thank you we will start with some tea though."

"Excellent."

When the fox fanus walked away Ruby looked up to Blake from across the table. "Blake!"

"Not a chance Ruby. I think we both remember what happened the last time you had too much to drink."

"I didn't mean to pants Professor Ozpin during an assembly."

"You're just lucky that he has a soft spot for you."

Ruby pouted at the memory, "Professor Goodwitch sure doesn't. That mean old riding crop she carries around really stings."

"Probably almost as bad as what Weiss did when you got back to the dorm room."

"Fine I made a mistake, but it'll be different this time."

"You bet it will, because you wont be drinking."

"Aww"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I have to put my foot down on this one."

With another pout the speedster crossed her arms and huffed. "OK fine," in a small voice.

"I wont be having any either. I'm going to use the ladies room, when the waiter comes back please order the tuna crepes for me."

"OK... yuck... but OK."

About a minute after Blake left, another server walked by holding a bottle of house wine. Ruby knew she should be good and listen to Blake, more importantly she knew that the older fanus girl was right. However, none of that deterred the fifteen year old huntress.

"I'll take a glass please."

Ruby giggled at the naughty feelings she felt as the red liquid poured into her glass. Knowing that Blake could return at any moment she quickly downed the tart and forbidden drink in one gulp.

The server laughed at Ruby's precociousness. "Here's another one on us."

Thinking _why not_ she downed the second glass just as she had done the first one. A warm feeling began to overcome her, making the teenager giggle, she needed more.

"Leave the bottle, and bill it to my table."

.

.

.

"What's wrong ice queen, are you too delicate for Buffalo Bob's Wondrous Buffalo Wings?" Yang asked of the fair haired girl who was holding her stomach and clearly looked to be in discomfort as they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's still a little early for that much grease."

"Come on, not only is it open in the morning, but it a restaurant that sells buffalo wings run by an actual buffalo fanus, how could we skip out on that?"

"Clever marketing aside, it's still not an appropriate breakfast. Now I'm sure you would love to go to the freeway and throw empty liquor bottles at cars or something, but we really should get to the museum, it closes early today and there is an amazing exhibit about prehistoric grim that I would love to see."

"OK Weiss-y-poo, you win. We can go see the kind of grim that cavemen fought. Then maybe we can find a janitors closet and..."

"Yang! That is the most scandalous thing I've ever heard you say."

"But is it though?"

Before Weiss could respond a green gas filled the air around them, knocking the two girls out cold and thus disabling any ability to resist as two White Fang members loaded them into a van that was parked near by.

.

.

.

Blake closed the restroom door behind her as she looked through the bay window of the bistro upon a scene of shocked people and loud horn honks as a blur of red zipped through the street, weaving in and out of traffic leaving a cloud of red rose petals in it's wake.

.

.

"Breathe in sweetie." A police sergeant in his early forties with salt and pepper hair held the back of Ruby's head with one hand and held the cannula of white sobriety dust in the girls nose.

The speedster shook her head violently for a few seconds. "Ahh, whaa?"

"Just rest here for a moment."

The Vale cop waked over to Blake. "OK, I'll give you a minute to say bye to your friend."

"Say bye?"

"Yea, I'm arresting her for public intoxication, and unnecessary use of a destructive semblance in public."

Blake gasped in horror at the thought of her innocent Ruby in jail.

The cop continued, "Don't worry little sugar, I'll give her the Get it and Go option."

The twitching of her feline ears under her bow indicating that the fanus did not appreciate being referred to as 'little sugar' yet Blake ignored it. "Get _what_ and go?"

The cop looked over to where Ruby was sitting and leered. "My dick up her ass."

The raven haired girl, felt revulsion… and then made the only choice she could.

"Take me instead."

"Really?"

"Please, she's only fifteen, she'll just scream and cry, I can make it so much sweeter."

.

.

In the cafe's bathroom, Blake was bent over and holding her butt cheeks open. The cops pants were around his ankles. "I'm gonna enjoy every second of this. Are you ready little sugar.?"

Blake sighed and recited the response he had taught her.

"Yes Big Daddy."

With a couple of hard thrust, The Vale cop's dick was all the way up Blake's tender asshole.

"Ungh."

The cop started plungering her butt with the ferociousness of a jack hammer.

"Take it bitch."

The cop grabbed the top of her head and accidentally pulled off her bow, exposing her more prominent ears.

"Ahh, fuck yea!" he shouted in excitement and surprise at the revelation of her species.

"Be a good girl and show me those fanus titties!"

"Yes Big Daddy," Blake replied in defeat, hoping that the perverted old man would finish so she could go home and deal with Ruby.

Emotionless, Blake lifted up her shirt and purple bra. As the cop's greedy hands groped her breast and predicatively went straight to pinching her nipples; the girl silently took it, relieved that it wasn't Ruby being violated by the lecherous cop.

"Ungh"

"That's right whore, get it all. Tell me how much you like it."

Blake let out a deep sigh and responded in a dead pan voice. "I love it Big Daddy. Please pound my fanus asshole some more."

The raven haired beauty then placed her palms on the floor and relaxed her body in submission. She was no stranger to butt sex. Adam had been taking her bottom every night they were together, It hurt the first few times she had been pegged by him, but experience eventually taught her to just relax and let it happen; she had many times more sex in through the back door, than the front one

After a few more thrust, Blake's eyes shot wide open as the pervert released his load into her bottom hole.

.

.

.

Weiss forced her eyes open into a dimly lit room. Turning her head to the side, she saw Yang completely nude and chained to the wall next her. With a few glances she saw her feet were shackled along with her arms that were raised above her head… and of course letting her know that she was nude.

"Welcome to the party Weiss-cream."

The sound of Yang's voice whipped the heiress's head back around.

"What the hell is going on?"

Yang did her best to answer. "Well let's see: there's the chained up to a wall naked part, the torch lighting, the old stone work… I think this is a rape dungeon."

"A What?!"

"You know a rape dungeon… were in a dungeon and whoever put us here is probably going to molest the shit out of us."

"Well this is just great! It's like that damn summer camp in Vacuo when I was fourteen all over again."

Yang did a double take. "You are so telling me the details later."

"What?… about the time a squad of White fang members took over the summer camp and ran a train on me when they found out I was a Schnee? Nobody wants to hear that story," Weiss said as she started looking around the room for anything to help them when a door across from the captives opened revealing two other girls: one was wearing a red mini dress with black trim matching her hair. The other was much shorter and petite, with dichromatic brown and pink hair.

Recognition was almost instant.

"Your the woman who tried to take out Beacon's Cross Continental Communications Network tower!" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"And your that little bitch that tried to kill me on the train!" Yang added, and was responded to with a silent curtsy from the petite girl.

"Yes I am, and if it hadn't been for a certain redhead in armor keeping me busy until Ozpin showed up, I would have succeeded... who thought he would have survived... It's not important. I am Mistress Cinder, the lovely lady on my left is Mistress Neo, and you two are our bitches."

"Like hell we are! Do you know who I am?! I'm Weiss Fucking Schnee you miserable little nobody! Now let us go before an SDC special duty security team kicks the door in and kills both of you worthless fucking cunts!"

"WOO! Yeah Weiss! Break it down for them princess!" Yang shouted in applause.

Cinder chuckled. "My what language. Mistress Neo, would you be a dear and punish the young heiress."

The petite psychopath gave Cinder a nod, smile and a wink before back-flipping over to Weiss. Neo hit a button that released the other small girl from her shackles. The heiress's feet barley hit the ground before she was face down across Neo's lap.

"Hey! Wait! Don't! No I'm a top!"

Weiss's pleas were ignored as Neo brought her hand down on to the fair haired aristocrat's bottom as hard as she could.

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Ouch! Stop it bitch!"

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Ahh, Stop!"

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Oww! It hurts!"

Weiss began to cry and sob as Yang's eyes turned red and she struggled against the restraints. This prompted Cinder to glide over to the brawler.

"Oh it's no use. Those shackles are reinforced with the specialized dust compounds used by the Atlas military."

"Let her go!"

"Mistress Neo will release her once she has finished the chastisement."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Please stop! I'll be a good girl I promise.

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

Neo stood the now sobbing and puffy eyed Weiss back up.

Cinder turned away from Yang to address Neo. "You truly are a master of the craft." She glanced at Weiss. "If you really are repentant, than you should be eager to display your new submissiveness."

"I...I am." Weiss looked at the floor in shame.

"Excellent, Bend over and spread your cheeks."

With trembling hands Weiss grabbed still slightly sore cheeks and bent over while pulling them apart.

"Like this?"

"Just like that. You be a good little whore and stay put while I finger your asshole."

Yang looked on in rage as Cinder violated Weiss's butt while the girl cried.

"Now heiress, tell me who you are."

The once proud girl answered in a whimper. "I'm your bitch."

.

.

.

The door to team RWBY's dorm room swung open with enough force to crack the wall.

"Get in there young lady!" Blake said in an almost scream.

Ruby had her head down as she silently walked through the door and stood in the middle of the room. Blake followed, shutting the door behind her.

 _One...two...three…_ The cat fanus thought silently, forcing herself to calm down. "You have nothing to say in your defense, do you?"

"No ma'am." Ruby wisely answered while still looking at the floor.

"Do you remember that cop, the one who gave you the sobriety dust?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I had to give that pervert a go at my butt in the cafe's bathroom just so he wouldn't arrest you.

"He originally wanted you, but for the next twenty- two hours you're my responsibility, and fortunately I convinced him that I would be better. Bastard made me call him Big Daddy while he did it."

"Blake..."

"Shut up, I'm not done."

Ruby returned her gaze to the floor.

"More importantly somebody could have died during that little stunt you pulled in the street. Ruby your aura can handle a car crashing into it at forty miles an hour, but what about the driver? You could have killed an innocent."

Ruby started to whimper and cry a little.

Seeing this, Blake wanted to give the girl a hug and tell her everything would be OK, but there was something else she had to do first.

"Ruby, I'm not going to tell Weiss or Yang about this but I am going to punish you.

Ruby nodded in acceptance and then began to tremble a bit as she saw Blake taking off her belt.

"No Blake, not the belt!"

"Yes Ruby, you're getting the belt. I told you not to drink any of that wine for this very reason. You disobeyed me and did something very reckless that could have ended in a tragic death and you being sent to prison."

Blake let out a sigh as folded over her belt. "I'm very disappointed in you but I still love you, we all do. So I am going to make sure this never happens again by giving you a dozen licks. Now bend over the bed.

Ruby started sobbing as she obeyed the older girl's command. Doing her best to not show how much the adorable cookie loving girl's cries affected her, Blake first lifted the girl's cloak. She then flipped up the back of Ruby's combat skirt and lowered her panties to the floor, finally placing her hand on the small of her back.

"Ruby I want you to think about what you did while your getting this. Alright, are you ready to receive your punishment?"

"Yes ma'am." The girl managed to answer through sobs.

Blake took a deep breath and steeled her resolve, spanking Yang was never this difficult. The fanus remembered the whippings she had received from Sienna Khan and Adam when she was in the White Fang and wondered if it was this difficult for them… it didn't matter. This was for Ruby's own good.

 **WHACK!**

" **AHHH!"**

Ruby jumped up screaming while rubbing her bottom and ran to the wall. "Oh my god that hurts so bad. Blake please, I can't take twelve of these."

The feminine feline placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I know that it hurts, but what you did was really wrong. When we first meet you told me that you wanted to be a huntress so you could protect people. Is that still true?"

"Yes."

"Well when this is over you will never even think about doing something so dangerous again, will you?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Well by punishing you I'm keeping you and many other people safe. You know that don't you?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Ruby, I'm not going to force you to finish this. I think that you are mature enough to make proper decisions… _most_ of the time. So I will let you decide whether or not you should get the rest of your spanking."

Both dark haired girls stood in silence for a few moments before Ruby quietly lifted up the back of her skirt and bent back over the side of Blake's bed.

"I'm very proud of you Ruby, this will be over soon."

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **WHACK!**

Ruby was wailing at the top of her lungs when Blake dropped the belt and pulled her up into a hug.

"It's over little one, you're a brave girl, yes you are."

"Do you forgive me?" Ruby asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course I do," Blake said before she lifted the back of Ruby's skirt and saw her bottom shifting from red to a light pink. "Good, your aura is starting to heal you."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore…" Ruby quickly covered her mouth and asked in fear, "Oh no, your not gonna give me another spanking because I said that, are you?

Blake gave her a peck on the lips. "No Ruby, that's over with."

The innocent little speedster wrung her hands looking for courage as she stared at the floor.

"What is it Ruby?" The older girl asked as she stroked the younger one's cheek.

"Can I sit in your lap?"

"Of course you can, dear."

Blake sat on the side of the bed and lifted Ruby into her lap. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No Blake, I deserved it," Ruby said quietly as she slipped her arms around the older girl's neck.

The two stared into each others eyes before leaning in at the same time to kiss.

.

.

.

As Cinder pumped Weiss's ass with her finger, Neo walked over to Yang and started to fondle her large pillow like breast.

"What? You think this is going to get a rise out of me little midget girl?" Yang called out in defiance.

Neo looked over to Cinder in irritation.

"You really shouldn't have called her that," the dark haired woman commented before she turned back to the other captive. "Alright, I think that you have learned you lesson." Cinder pulled up a chair and sat down with her legs apart. "Start licking bitch."

"Yes Mistress Cinder."

As Weiss starting munching on the woman's snatch, Neo took off her clothes revealing two firm breast and a patch of dichromatic hair that was also pink and brown, drawing shock from Yang.

"I knew it! The carpet does match the drapes!"

The elfin girl smiled and nodded before she withdrew seemingly from nowhere a massive strap on that was at least ten inches long. Yang's eyes were as wide as saucers as Neo slipped the straps around her waist.

Cinder took notice of the buxom blonde's reaction. "You should feel honored, That's the one I use on Emerald. Though at the moment I would guess that Roman Torchwick is fucking the shit out of her and pretending that she is your sister."

 _Roman had the dark skinned girl in a black wig with red tips, nude and bent over while shouting "Take it little red!" with each thrust._

The sour look on Yang's face turned to surprise as Neo hit a button on the wall releasing the leg restraints. As quickly as she had handled Weiss, Neo had Yang's legs wrapped around her waist and she was slamming away at the brawler's beaver hole.

.

.

.

The two dark haired girls slowly pulled apart from their kiss staring at each other until Blake looked down and chuckled.

"What?"

"Your panties are still around your ankles."

Ruby looked and then blushed a little when she saw her printed briefs between her shoes. A quick shuffle of her feet sent the undergarment flying over to where her cloak was laying.

Blake gave the girl another kiss and then tried something bold. "Here let me make you more comfortable."

The fanus reached behind the girl and unzipped the back of her corset, (do you really think Ruby would go through the inconvenience of laces?) with a few deft movements of her hands Blake had Ruby's black top off, leaving the girl in just a white tank top that was snug enough to show off the curve of her breast.

Ruby glanced down a her B cup chest for a moment and then looked back up in to the fanus girl's eyes.

"They aren't as big as Yang's."

Blake cupped the underside of Ruby's left breast as she spoke,"Ruby, your boobs are wonderful and they are the perfect size for you." Blake gave her a soft squeeze. "We will only go as far as you like, I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with."

"Blake let me see your hand."

A strange request, but Blake complied by resting her hand in to Ruby's open palm. With a grin, the fifteen year old placed Blake's hand and pressured it against the delicate folds of her nether region.

"Blake, this is your pussy, it belongs to you and you can do whatever you want to it."

Her feline ears leaned forward as she felt a wave of lust wash over her. Instantly Ruby was forced on to her back while her shirt and bra were yanked up. Blake's tongue made circles around Ruby's nipples while her right index finger slid inside the younger teen's snatch.

"Do you like that Ruby?"

The speedster let out a squeal of delight.

"I'll take that as a yes. You're such a delicate flower. Are you my little flower tonight?"

"Yes Blake. Can I feel on you titties?"

The cat fanus lifted up her shirt and bra exposing her firm C cup breast to the girl who in turn sat up to suck on them.

"Oh Ruby, that feels like heaven."

The speedster then grinned as she pulled away from Blake's bosom to lie back and hug her knees to her chest.

The older teen gave a lustful look as she rubbed on the outside of Ruby's pussy lips. "That's a good girl."

Blake spread the girl's innie apart with her thumbs and gave it a lite and teasing lick.

"Ahh."

Blake grinned. "I see that you like that."

The girl whined in agreement.

A few minutes of 'kitty-lingus' (as Ruby would later call it) lead Blake to raise up from the teenager's slit and rub her pelvis against it. "Now Ruby we don't have to but… Well has Weiss ever used an implement on you?"

"Uh… Well there was that time I was being a super pest in Dr. Oobleck's class and she took me to the ladies restroom for a spanking with her ruler."

Blake kissed the smaller girl's belly button. "That's interesting, but I meant something like this." The fanus held up a small strap on about six inches in length.

Ruby's Eyes widened at the latex shaft. "No… Weiss has never used one of those on me… but… maybe… you can."

.

.

.

"Yeah that's it tiny, beat it up," Yang moaned out leading Weiss to lift her head up from Cinder's box.

"Yang!"

"What? Hey this is happening, might as well enjoy it… AHHH by the gods, yes!"

Cinder popped Weiss on the cheek. "I didn't say stop."

Weiss leaned back down to continue servicing Cinder when a door opened and an adorable girl with almost orange, red hair with an outfit trimmed in green walked in.

"Salutations! My name is Penny and I seem to be lost."

Yang and the heiress both yelled out in shock, "Penny!"

"Are you playing a game?" The android asked innocently.

Weiss screamed out in desperation, "This isn't a game, they kidnapped us and are rapping us eight ways from Sunday!"

Penny internalized the data presented to her and combined with previously garnered knowledge... Ruby is her friend Yang and Weiss are Ruby's friends Therefore Yang and Weiss are her friends The other two women were hurting Yang and Weiss.

Penny's eyes lowered into a threatening gaze. "You're hurting my friends."

Cinder laughed at the girl's cross look. "Now that's just adorable. Neo if you would?"

The petite girl withdrew from Yang and walked away from her leaving the blonde's legs to dangle as moisture dripped from her damp, yellow haired snatch. Neo looked up to smirk at the new comer before throwing a lightning fast punch… that was caught effortlessly by Penny.

Cinder froze as the intruder pinned Neo's arm behind her back as she muttered, "Oh shit."

.

.

.

Ruby yelled in ecstasy as Blake pounded her with the dildo while breathing hard herself.

"Do you like it Ruby?" The fanus asked between gasps of air.

"Oh by the gods yes! Fuck me Blake! Fuck me hard!"

Willing to oblige the young speedster, Blake threw the girl's ankles onto her shoulders and started pumping her even harder.

After a few minutes of pounding, the teenage human wrapped her legs around the fanus's waist. "Blake… stick it in my butt."

The older girl leaned into passionately kiss her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Blake, make me yours."

Blake went to her knees, pulling out of Ruby's pussy. With out another word, the smaller girl turned over on to her stomach and spread her cheeks with both hands, offering her tiny and unused opening to the fanus. The older teen ran her finger down the length of the younger one's snatch, collecting as much of the slick juices that leaked out to spread in the girl's butt.

"Take a deep breath and let it out as I go in."

The taller girl slowly eased the phallic toy into Ruby's butt hole; bringing a soft cry from the girl.

Blake started rocking back and forth gently as the fifteen–year-old moaned from the unfamiliar pressure, that both hurt and felt good at the same time.

"You're doing great Ruby," Blake said as she stroked the girl's hair.

It was barley more than a whisper, but she still heard and eagerly complied when the anal virgin said, "Faster."

Blake was pounding Ruby's ass at almost full speed when the team leader cried out, "Make me your whore!"

.

.

.

Cinder and Neo were both bent over a table with Penny's hand in each of their backs holding them down as Weiss and Yang stood behind the fiendish duo, each pounding away with a strap on.

Weiss drew back and slapped Cinder's ass as hard as she could while jack hammering the villain's exit door. "Who's the bitch now?!"

"Please answer Mistress Weiss's question." Penny said with a chipper voice.

"Ungh… I am," Cinder answered in humiliation before she looked over at Neo who's eyes were rolling into the back of her head while she wore an ear to ear grin. "Oh you would be enjoying this."

Penny looked at Yang with a quizzical expression. "Yang, what sort of game is this?"

"Revenge," the two teammates answered in unison as they slapped hands in a high five.

.

.

Weiss, Yang, and Penny were walking down the sidewalk outside of the warehouse they had been held prisoner in when the redhead asked, "What was all of that?"

Weiss gave the girl a sideways look. "Penny we were kidnapped by bad guys

"Yeah and they would still be having their way with us if it wasn't for you," Yang piped in with a pat to the girl's back."

"I understand that, but what was all of the thrusting and probing of..." Penny lowered her voice. "… your special places?"

The two team mates exchanged looks before Weiss finally just asked, "Weren't you programmed with information about sex?"

"No, my father felt it wasn't necessary… ugh… programmed… I can't be programmed… hic … I'm just a normal girl… hic..."

Yang looked on in confusion as Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "I'm the heiress to the largest Atlas military contractor, I have seen your specs."

"Oh," the redhead responded in a vulnerable tone.

"Um Weiss?" Yang asked, feeling out of the loop.

Penny cleared her throat. "I am a synthetic person, Even though I have an alloy based endoskeleton, My hair, skin, and non essential outer organs are organic."

Yang's eyes widened a bit before she smiled. "No wonder you were able to overpower those creeps. So you're human on the outside and a robot on the inside."

"That's a bit of a simplification, but yes it's how I generate an aura."

Yang then made a devilish grin. "So what do you look like naked?"

"Yang! Bad girl!" Weiss shouted before giving the taller blonde three smacks to the bottom that she didn't even acknowledge.

"Oh, I appear as a normal woman to the untrained eye. Along with my skin and hair, My breast, anus, and vagina are real. We can go behind that dumpster if you would like to see?"

"Not in an alley you dunce! I see why you and Ruby are friends."

Yang then gestured to a seedy looking motel across the street. "We could always get a room and help fill in the gaps in her programming."

The cotton top sighed. "If we're going to do this, then it will be at a five star hotel, not that den of filth, roaches, and STD's."

.

.

.

Ruby had been dozing for a few minuets, enjoying the post coital bliss of being curled up in Blake's arms and using the fanus's nude breast as pillows. Slowly she woke up and made eye contact with the other girl.

"Hi Blake."

The older teen ran her fingers through the younger one's hair and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hi Ruby."

The short haired brunette was about to speak but stopped before any words were formed.

"Ruby, what is it?"

"Umm… oh nothing." the girl's cheeks were turning red."

"Ruby, whatever it is, please tell me?"

The girl took a minute and finally spoke. "It's OK for you to say no, but please don't get mad."

"I promise Ruby."

"Can… can I touch your kitty ears." Ruby quickly looked away after she spoke.

Blake laughed a little. Blake would normally take offense to such a request from a human. But other than Yang, Ruby would be the only one she'd let touch them, the girl was too pure to be anything other than caring."

"Here." Blake took the younger girl's hand and placed them against the fur covered appendage.

Ruby very gently rubbed the feline ears with her thumb and index finger. "They're very pretty."

The fanus pulled Ruby closer to her and gave her a tender kiss. A kiss that was broken when Nora crashed through the door.

Instinctively, Blake pulled the blanket up to cover their nude bodies.

"Blake, Ruby, Quick hide me!"

"Hide you from..." Before Blake could finish, the rest of team JNPR were standing at the door.

"You're not getting out of this Nora. So come back to the room and take your punishment." Ren said in a dead pan voice.

"You know you deserve it, after what you did to Jaune," Pyrrha said as she held a doubled over belt.

"No means no Nora!" Jaune said as he waged his finger with one hand and held an ice pack to hiss ass with the other."

Nora looked to the two present members of RWBY and whimpered as her team mates drug her away.

The pair of nude brunettes watched the crying girl leave and then looked at each other in confusion.

.

.

.

A porter opened the door to the ninth floor club level suite and held it for Yang, Weiss, and Penny.

"The Ritz-Carlton of Vale. Damn Weiss-cream you went all out with daddy's credit card."

Weiss scoffed. "Credit? How pedestrian. No, I always use direct balance transfer from my personal account."

Once the door shut, a blue hologram of a man dressed in a three piece suite appeared. "Good evening ladies. I am Cuthbert, your personal, digital concierge. Please do not hesitate to call out my name if you require assistance."

"Thank you, that will be all for now."

"Of course, Ms. Schnee."

After the hologram disappeared Yang cracked her knuckles. "The only name you two are gonna be calling is mine."

"How lady like Yang." Weiss said with an eye roll.

"So this is where the two of you are going to teach me about sex?"

"Yes Penny, but only if you want to," Weiss quickly added.

"I would love to learn about the sex."

Considering Penny's words as an invitation, Yang casually walked over and started undressing the innocent redhead.

"Yang, do I need to be naked for sex?"

"It definitely helps."

"Oh,"

Weiss walked over to the pair and began rubbing on Penny's bottom.

"That feels very good Weiss. Dose sex involve my butt?"

"It will before we're all said and done."

Yang pulled back for a moment as she lowered Penny's bra. "These are cute." The girl had small pink nipples on her A cup boobs that Weiss reached around to squeeze.

"Is feeling on my breast also part of sex."

Yang laughed. "Holy shit, you really don't know anything about this.

Penny's expression softened. "No, nothing at all. Though the touching feels nice."

Weiss then put her fingers in the waist band of the girl's panties and lowered them.

"Why are you taking those off? They only cover my anus and vagina… Oh, I see, those are involved in sex as well"

Yang leaned over to kiss Weiss. "So she can learn."

Weiss broke the passionate lip lock. "Penny, lie down on the bed and spread your legs."

The slender girl then gave Penny a kind look. "If you are having second thoughts, then that's completely OK."

"Oh no friends Weiss and Yang, I'm happy to provide my vagina for your pleasure.

Yang and Weiss undressed and laid down on either side of the girl and they felt all over her body, Penny let out a squeal as a finger from each girl slip into her snatch. Yang took her free hand and start to feel on Weiss's A cup breast that were only slightly bigger than Penny's. Weiss purred like kitten before she sat up and crawled over to Yang and started licking her snatch.

Penny lifted her head. "Yang, dose Weiss licking you vagina feel good?"

The buxom blonde laughed. "It's called a pussy right now, and yes… here I'll show you."

Yang turned over on to all fours and started licking Penny's tender slit while sticking her butt in the air so Weiss could continue her own ministrations.

"AHHHH!"

Both humans stopped and looked at penny in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry friends, I'm not hurt, It's just that I've never experienced that sort of sensation before, It was amazing."

Yang then grinned. "If a couple of seconds of head made her feel that good, then a dildo should send her into orbit."

Weiss rolled her eyes again. "I'm sure it would, but if you think I'm calling the concierge for that."

Penny then chirped in. "Do you mean Cuthbert?"

At the mention of his name, the service program activated. "How may I be of assistance?"

"EEEK!" Weiss covered her breast with an arm. "You can get out of here!"

The hologram vanished leaving a laughing Yang. "Come on Weiss-y-poo, it's just an AI."

"We're currently taking an AI's virginity. The rules have obviously changed."

"Weiss! Penny's obviously much more than that Cuthbert thing."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Fuck off!" Both girls shouted before the hologram disappeared once more.

"I know she is. I'm sorry Penny I know that you're a real person."

"It's OK Weiss, I know you're my friend. Please continue to teach me about sex."

"Oh don't worry, once I shove that dildo in you, you'll know all about it," Yang said as she stood up from the bed.

Weiss flailed her arms. "We still don't have one."

"Sure we do. Just check that pouch you always wear around your back."

"What!" Weiss ran over to her pile of clothes to check her bag and sure enough she found the same strap on Neo had violated Yang with earlier before the tables had turned and the blonde then returned the favor.

"Why the hell is this in my dust pouch? Speaking of which, where is all of my dust?"

"Well I couldn't get it to fit so I threw it out."

"Yang! That was over three thousand Lien worth of dust."

"You can always get more rich girl."

"Blake isn't going to have the chance to break that paddle on your butt, because once we get back I will!"

"OK, punish me latter. Right now hand me the toy, Penny needs a plug in her socket."

"Oh no Yang that not where my charging port is, besides I'm still at ninety-one percent."

Weiss wordlessly slapped her forehead as Yang stepped into the straps and tightened them around her waist.

"Penny, Do you know what a hymen is?"

The android turned her head to the side and gave an intrigued look. "Yes, I just downloaded the relevant data from the internet, and no I do not have one."

"Good than this won't hurt." With a solid thrust Yang entered Penny's virgin hole in one stroke."

"AHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Penny screamed in ecstasy.

"Give that pussy you robo ginger bitch!

"A bit over dramatic. Don't you think?" Weiss commented as Yang started thrusting and pounding away at the girl so hard her hair began to glow.

Penny's shouts of joy filled the room for a little over four minutes before they suddenly came to a halt when sparks and electrical arcs flew from the girls head and she went completely still.

"What the fuck!" Yang shouted as she jumped up and both girls looked on in horror at Penny's lifeless body.

"Yang! What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Penny's dead! So you did something!"

"Oh, this is bad, Ruby is going to hate me for this."

"Ruby is the least of our problems right now. What do we do?"

"I thought you would know."

"Why would I know!"

"Come Weiss, you're rich. Don't you have some sort of protocol for this? Like when you beat hookers to death."

"Yang! I have never beaten a hooker… to death."

"Well we have to do something. Maybe we should roll her up in a carpet and toss her in the river."

"Goddamn Yang!"

"I know its horrible, Penny is… was the sweetest thing in the world, but I'm scared, I don't want to go to prison or be executed by the Atlas military." In a rare moment that Weiss had never seen, Yang started crying.

Weiss grabbed the bigger girl in a hug and held her tight. "That's not going to happen. We're going to find a solution."

Yang whipped her eyes. "Like what?"

The smaller girl thought for a moment before she ran outside the suite's front door… and then ran back in screaming because she was till naked. Once fully dressed Weiss walked out and saw a man pulling a large rolling suitcase down a hallway.

"Hey that's nice. Is it a Samsonite?"

"Why yes it is..."

The man couldn't say anything else because Weiss knocked him out cold with a quick sucker punch. The seventeen-year-old had expected the usual flash of energy when someone's aura was depleted but looked on in shock when the unconscious man's moth had a trickle of blood in the corner.

"Oh, crap, no aura. I'm so sorry," Weiss said as she grabbed the suitcase and dumped out the contents on the floor next to the man.

She turned to run back into her suite before she thought for a moment and decided to stuff ten thousand Lien inside his coat pocket.

"Where did you get that?" The taller blonde asked in surprise.

"No time Yang, let's get her in here."

It took a little effort, but they managed to contort Penny's limp body into the suitcase and zip it up. Once out the door Yang looked down in surprise at a man on the ground with a bruised face that had blood pooled around it.

"You beat up an innocent!?"

"Don't judge me! You fucked Ruby's best friend to death!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Well neither did I. Now let's go."

The man on the floor began to stir with a moan.

"Dammit he's starting to wake up."

Quickly Yang tapped him on the head with her right gauntlet knocking him right back out.

"YANG!"

"What? I had to do something!"

Weiss reached into her jacket and stuck another ten thousand Lien into his pocket. "Let's get out of here before someone walks by."

.

.

As the sun set in the horizon, Yang and Weiss walked down the sidewalk pulling the suitcase containing Penny.

"OK Weiss-cream, what's the plan? Dump the suit case in the river?"

"Yang what is it with you and the damn river? We're taking her back to Beacon."

"Beacon! Are you nuts? Why are we bringing a dead girl back to the school?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "Yang, The only person on all of Remnant who could possibly help us is Ozpin. He'll probably expel us, but at least he wont turn us over to the Atlas military."

The thought of being expelled was too much for the buxom blonde. Eyes red, she drew back and punched several bricks out of the corner of a building they were walking by.

"Real mature Yang."

"You two! Stop!"

The pair of huntresses turned around to see a Vale police sergeant with graying hair approach with his weapon drawn.

Assuming that this was about the assault in the hotel, Weiss held up her palms in a defensive posture. "It's not what you think."

"I saw the punch, Your friend just damaged that building. So get on the ground Blondie, I'm taking you in for unnecessary use of a destructive semblance and destruction of private property."

Yang sighed. "Anyway we can do the 'get it and go option?'"

The cop looked Yang up and down with a leering grin. "In the alley."

"Fine."

Weiss was confused as she, Yang, and the cop walked into an alley behind a dumpster. (Still with Penny's body in the suitcase of course) "Get what and go?"

"His dick in me." Yang said as she started to lower her black Lycra shorts.

The cop already had his boner out. As he looked over to Weiss. "Enjoy the show sweetie."

Flabbergasted, the petite girl shouted out, "NO" as Yang was bent over grabbing onto a drain pipe for balance.

"It'll be OK Weiss, it's just how thing's work in Vale." Yang said as she parted her feet and stuck her nude bottom in the air.

The heiress shook with anger for a few seconds before shouting, "NO! Take me instead."

"Weiss?!"

"No Yang, I'm your top today, that means I'm responsible for you. I have no doubt that Blake would do the same for Ruby."

The cop looked over at Weiss. "Now don't get me wrong. You're cute and all, but man I don't know if I can pass her big tittied ass up."

The young woman crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Weiss Schnee."

Shocked, the cop took another look and laughed in amusement. "Well shit, you are Weiss Schnee." Looking back to Yang he gave her a smack to the bottom. "Looks like your off the hook babe. Alright, you two switch places.

As they did this, Yang looked at Weiss concerned. "But you're a complete lesbian. Have you ever…?"

"My fathers business associates, Yang. Being the largest corporation on the planet comes at a price," Weiss said as she lowered her panties and bent over to grab the drain pipe.

The cop put one hand on Weiss's hip and grasped his erection with the other. "You ready sweet thing?"

"Yes Big Daddy."

"Alright, already trained."

Spiting on his fingers the cop started lubing up Weiss's lower lips. With one solid thrust he entered the snow haired girl. "Ah yeah, give me that Schnee pussy."

"Ungh, Yang you are so getting a spanking for this."

The vale cop held on tight as he slammed his cock in and out of Weiss's love hole for what seemed like an eternity before her ordered her to her knees. Already knowing what he wanted Weiss closed her eyes and opened her mouth as the police sergeant shot his load in her face. Suddenly with a zip of his pants and a "stay safe ladies" The cop was gone, leaving Yang holding a suitcase with a dead girl, and Weiss on her knees and a face full of cum. Now the blonde brawler knew this wasn't the time but she really couldn't help herself

"Well… that was a sticky situation."

"YANG!"

.

.

.

Blake thanked the delivery man and gave him a five Lien tip.

"Is that a large pepperoni with extra cheese?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"That it is."

"My favorite." the speedster said from the other side of the room before she crossed the distance instantly with a blur and cloud of rose petals.

"Whoa, hold on Ruby."

"Hold on for what?"

"Well this is my pizza, for starters," Blake said, doing her best not to smile.

Ruby's heart sank and shattered into pieces on the floor. "But… Blake."

"Ruby if you want a slice of this delicious, cheesy pizza you'll have to earn it." Blake then opened the robe she had slipped on for the sake of the delivery man and lied back on the bed spreading her legs and exposing her smooth snatch to the girl.

Ruby went to her knees and leaned in to start earning her dinner grinning ear to ear but trying not to. "I'll bet Weiss isn't being this mean to Yang."

.

.

.

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Come on Weiss-y-poo, do we really have time for this?" Yang asked from her position across the other girl's lap, trying and failing to not laugh.

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"Yes we do Yang, Your behavior has been atrocious today. When Ruby's bad a trip across my knee usually solves the problem real quick." Weiss said as she continued to pepper Yang's bare bottom with spanks while sitting on the suitcase, still in the alley

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

Yang then giggled. "Yeah but it probably hurts when you do it to her."

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **SMACK!**

"How about now, smart ass?!" Weiss yelled as she turned the spanking up to full force.

"Nope."

Weiss came to a stop. "Seriously… not even a little?"

"Sorry."

"Ungh, fine, get up. We'll deal with this when we get home."

Yang came to her feet and pulled her shorts back up before placing a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. "Don't feel bad Weiss, I know your heart was in the right place. You tried, that's what matters."

"Oh shut up."

.

.

.

Ruby lifted up her head and looked at Blake longingly. "Was that worth a slice?"

"Well, you earned at least a bite," Blake said as she held out the slice she was eating for Ruby to take a bite of.

Ruby took a large defiant chomp as Blake extended her hand to tease the girl's hair. "You keep making me feel good and I'll give you more."

Ruby then stood straight up. "I know how to make you feel good."

Using her super speed the team leader went over to the drawer and back in almost an instant and was wearing the nine inch dildo yang and Blake used on each other.

"Ruby?" Blake had not expected this.

The girl had a look of pure lust combined with hunger in her eyes. I'll take that pizza and your pussy kitty-cat.

Blake's shock turned into a gasp as Ruby jumped on to the bed and pulled Blake's legs around her waist and shoved the phallic toy in.

"AHHH!"

"You shouldn't have teased me with pizza Blake."

Ruby began to pound Blake's hole with her semblance.

.

.

.

Yang and Weiss walked through the door of their dorm and stopped in shock and awe as Ruby was kneeling behind Blake pounding away with a hand full of the fanus's raven black hair, forcing her face into the pillow."

"You gonna give me that pizza, bitch kitty?!"

"Yes! YES!"

"Well… didn't expect this." Yang said smiling while Weiss just rolled her eyes.

When the other two girls walked in, Blake and Ruby were too preoccupied to notice. However once Yang spoke up they froze place for a second until Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Well this is a side of you I've never seen."

Ruby started to blush and shy away until she found her resolve and stood up placing her hand on her hips, not bothering to take of the strap on.

"You've never denied me pepperoni pizza."

"Shouldn't have done that Blakey."

Blake smirked as she lifted a slice out of the box and handed it to Ruby.

"Yeah!"

"You are so childish." Weiss said as she patted Ruby on the head.

Blake reached behind her to adjust a pillow as she sat up. "Well how was your Trading day? Ours was a little eventful at first."

Weiss let out a sigh and collapsed face first onto her bed.

Yang sat down next to her. "Well we had an interesting day. We had some wings, Weiss-y-poo couldn't handle them."

"I have a delicate stomach, "Weiss weakly defended from her spot on the bed, face down in a pillow.

"We ran into some bad guys, but Penny showed up and helped us… oh yeah I accidentally fucked Penny to death… sorry rubes."

"WHAT!?"

Before anyone could comment on the huge revelation, the rolling suitcase they had been carting Penny's body around in started to shake and bounce around on the floor. With a couple of hops the zipper sprang open and Penny came tumbling out quite alive, and still nude.

"Where am I?"

"Penny?" The speedster asked in confusion.

"Ruby!" Penny exclaimed as she tackled her in a hug.

Once she stood up, the cyborg looked around. We're no longer in the hotel."

"Your alive!" Yang and Weiss shouted in surprise.

"I must have rebooted when I experienced an overload of pleasure"

Blake smirked. "i didn't think Weiss would be OK with three ways."

"I have been open to many thing today."

"I learned some new things today as well," Ruby proudly exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"So did I. Yang and Weiss taught me about the sex."

Blake shook her head. "You poor girl."

Yang looked over at the clock. "Well we still have two hours left until Trading Day is over. What should we do till then?"

Ruby raised an enthusiastic fist in the air. "Orgy!"

The other members looked at each other and said "orgy" in agreement.

Penny cocked her head to the side. "What's an orgy?"

Yang gave her a lecherous glare. "You're about to find out."

Suddenly the door crashed open allowing Pyrrha and Nora to collapse into RWBY's floor.

"Did someone say Orgy?" The pink haired girl asked with hope in her eyes.

They girls looked at each other before Ruby gave an approving nod.

Weiss then asked, "Where is Jaune and Ren?"

Pyrrha then cleared her throat as she gave Nora a disapproving look. "Ren took Jaune out for a drink to help him come to terms with a traumatic experience.

"I said I was sorry!" Nora said in a whine.

Ruby then looked over to Weiss as the heiress undressed for the orgy. "Baby if you want to use one of these on me I'm all for it."

The now nude Weiss snorted in her smug way. "As if I would need that." the girl said as she summoned an erect penis out of a small sigil at her crotch.

Blake looked over at the girl in shock. "I thought you could only summon things you have defeated in battle."

Ruby then answered for her with a grin. "I was attacked by a penis grim once, but my BFF saved me."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

The seven nude young women then all came together in a circle and started fondling and kissing one another. Ruby reached over and passionately kissed Penny as Nora slipped her finger into Ruby's slit. While the three of them had fun Pyrrha crawled on top of Blake and started suckling on her tits.

Yang let out a yelp as Weiss bent her over the side of her bed with no warning. "Trading Day's almost over and I still haven't fucked you yet."

Yang gave her bottom a wiggle. "Well then bring it on rich girl."

With a grunt, Weiss shoved the product of her semblance into the brawler's pussy. "Take it bitch"

.

.

"Yes, take it indeed." Professor Ozpin commented as he watched the feed from a hidden security camera.

"Take what?" Winter Schnee asked from her spot on her knees under his desk.

"Oh just your sister attempting a new technique. Please do continue your ministrations Specialist."

As sounds of slurping filled the air Ozpin placed his hands behind his head and mumbled, "Best Trading Day ever."

.

.

.

.

Thank You For Reading and Reviewing.


End file.
